


Finding Family

by Peach_Medusa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bad Parents Andrea Uris & Donald Uris, Crying, Discrimination, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Stanley Uris, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall, Minor Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Minor Richie Tozier/Mike Hanlon, Mpreg, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Verse, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Stanley Uris Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), alpha stanley uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Medusa/pseuds/Peach_Medusa
Summary: “Maybe this was a mistake.”  Stan said as he dusted the coffee table for the fourth time that day.Eddie looked up from the cutting board, “Honey I know you and your father have never really gotten along but you were the one that invited him today.”Stan groaned, “that was probably not the best idea.”~~~Stan invites his parents over to his and Eddie's home for a family dinner and to make an important announcement.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still need to finish my Reddie multi-chapter fic but I was struck by Steddie inspiration and I couldn't help but type up a quick little fic. I hope you all enjoy it and special shout out to Thatmalu who not only beta'd this fic for me but gave me some lovely ideas to add to it! Go check out her fics they are wonderful

“Maybe this was a mistake.” Stan said as he dusted the coffee table for the fourth time that day. 

Eddie looked up from the cutting board, “Honey I know you and your father have never really gotten along but you were the one that invited him today.” 

Stan groaned, “that was probably not the best idea.” 

Eddie put down the knife he was using and walked over to Stan. He gently held Stan’s head in his hands. “It will be fine Stan. You are absolutely amazing, if your father can’t see that then he is a fucking moron.” Eddie smiled up at his husband before pecking his lips. “Plus didn’t you want to make a certain announcement?” Eddie grabbed one of Stan’s hands and placed it on his just-barely-there baby bump. 

A smile broke out across Stan’s face. He felt his cheeks fill with a certain warmth and he couldn’t help but lean down far enough to kiss Eddie’s stomach. “Did you take your vitamins this morning?” 

Eddie hummed, “I did. Did you take your meds?” 

“I did.” Stan stood back up and wrapped his arms around Eddie. “I love you.” 

Eddie got up on his tippy toes to leave a kiss on Stan’s cheek. “I love you too.” 

Eddie went back into the kitchen as Stan continued to stare at him. He couldn’t help but smile as a feeling of what he could only describe as domestic bliss filled him. This feeling came easily whenever Eddie was around. 

They had met in not the most usual of circumstances. Stan was at some fancy party his father was throwing and stepped outside to have a small panic attack. Coincidentally Eddie was a server from the restaurant catering this party and he had stepped out for a break only to find Stan huddled over himself. Eddie had calmed him down, even going so far as to grab him a glass of water. They ended up talking until the party was over. 

Afterwards Stan’s father had yelled at him for abandoning his guests and not networking enough but it was worth it. Only a month after knowing one another Stan and Eddie start dating. Eventually their friend groups merged together. For the first time in his life Stan had felt at home. He had learned so much from his friends and had to unlearn a lot more. 

The sound of the hand mixer started and Stan turned to see Eddie, mixer in one hand and oven mitt on the other. “You want me to do that?” 

Eddie looked up, “If this is how you’re going to act when I’m barely two months along I can’t wait to see you at eight months.” 

“Oh at month three I’m going to wrap you head to toe in bubble wrap.” Stan said, his tone serious. 

“Oh how sexy.” Eddie retorted before he laughed and returned to what he was doing. “Relax, I’m almost done with the mashed potatoes and the roast has like ten more minutes in the oven. Why don’t you just sit down and look handsome.” 

Stan wanted to follow what Eddie said but he knew he couldn’t. As soon as he sat down he would feel the urge to move. He would fiddle with anything around him, moving it just slightly until it was perfect. 

It's almost as if Eddie sensed this when he added, “Or you can set the table for me?”

Stan smiled before walking to the cabinet and grabbing the plates. To help calm himself down he began to mutter bird names, starting with the ones native to the Eastern coast. Once everything was set Stan felt the urge to move things but Eddie walked over placing a warm bowl of mashed potatoes onto the table. 

“Everything looks perfect my Alpha,” he smiled up at Stan who blushed all the way up to his ears. 

He always felt a special way when Eddie called him Alpha. Sometimes Stan was afraid that this showed he was just like all the other knotheads of the world, preening at their own subgender. But maybe it was just because it was Eddie who said that to him. 

When Stan presented as an Alpha his father was so proud. Of course he was proud of the one thing Stan really had no control over and the one trait they shared. But Stan never really thought of himself as an Alpha, at least he didn’t act like most of the other Alpha’s around him. They were bold extroverts, excelling at anything they put effort into, meanwhile Stan had a hard time passing sophomore English with a grade higher than a C. His dad had such high expectations for him when he found out he was an Alpha. Even Bill and Richie would often joke about how Stan wasn’t the typical Alpha and would get mistaken as a Beta everywhere he went. 

It had been rough after his dad had expected him to get into an ivy league school and Stan instead decided to go to community college for his first year. It was even worse when his dad found out he wouldn’t be going into finances like him but instead accounting. Every step that Stan took in finding his own path was met with resistance from his father. But after Eddie entered his life he gained a new kind of support he never thought he would have. Eddie never thought Stan should be anything other than himself. 

Of course Eddie’s own home life was complicated. His father had passed at a young age and his mother was abusive his whole life. Stan supported Eddie like Eddie supported him. He was there the day Eddie cut ties with his mom and also the day he got a restraining order against her. Their lives weren’t easy but they had found something in each other that they never wanted to lose. 

“Do you think we’ll finish off this roast?” Eddie said as he placed the steaming meat onto the table. A mixture of thyme, oregano, and parsley filled his nostrils, as well as a sweet aroma he couldn’t quite place. “I think I really outdid myself with this one and I want Ben to try it.” 

Ben had been the one to teach Eddie how to cook. Eddie’s mother never let him into the kitchen, she was always shouting about all the ways he could hurt himself while cooking. Stan’s own mother didn’t teach him anything about cooking, deeming it his wife’s duty to provide for him. Once he and Eddie had moved in together it was nothing but frozen food and carry out which wasn’t doing either of them good. Eddie, always the one striving for self improvement, reached out to Ben who was more than happy to help him learn. Stan was just starting to pick up a few techniques and had been promoted from pouring cereal for breakfast to making toast. Learning from Eddie was fun and Stan was excited for each new lesson. 

“There will definitely be enough left. In fact we might as well text everyone to come to the house after my parents leave. That way we don’t have to try stuffing all this food back into the fridge.” 

“Good idea,” Eddie said before pulling out his phone and typing into the group chat. 

The door-bell let out a familiar tune and Eddie hurriedly put away his phone. “Oh that must be them! Can you go grab the door? I still need to finish up the vegetables.” 

Stan looked towards the door with anxiety prickling down to his finger tips. Eddie reached for his hand tugging him down to his level before staring into his eyes. Stan got lost in the deep brown of Eddie’s eyes before he leaned forward and kissed him. 

Eddie smiled, “Don’t worry we got this.” 

Stan smiled back, “God after this I’m definitely treating you to some ice cream and a back massage.” 

“You bet your ass you will.” The doorbell rang again, “Go get them before they explode from lack of patience.”

Stan left Eddie to walk towards the entrance. "Prairie warbler, Baltimore oriole, wood thrush," he muttered to himself. When his trembling hand finally opened the door he was greeted by the face of his smiling mother and steely father. 

“Stan!” His mother reached out for a hug that crushed Stan against her chest. “It’s been so long sweetheart, you really need to invite us over more.” 

“Hi mom.” Stan said before turning to his dad, “Hi dad.” 

“Hello Stan, did you pick out this door mat?” His dad replied before stepping inside. 

Stan quirked an eyebrow before looking outside and seeing that Richie had once again switched out his bird doormat adorned with blue jays to one that said “Cum Inside”. He groaned, he was going to give him a firm kick in the ass later. 

“Sorry about that dad, you know how Richie can be.” 

His dad raised his eyebrows, “You are still hanging out with that hooligan?” 

“Dad, he was the best man at my wedding.”

Stan’s dad hummed at the statement and continued to make his way down the hallway and into the living room. 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Uris,” Eddie beamed at them. Stan felt his throat tighten up, never once had his parents offered for Eddie to call them mom or dad. Stan had complained about it several times but Eddie assured him it was ok. “Dinner should be out in just a moment. Would you like anything to drink while you wait? We have water, tea, wine, really most anything.” 

“I’ll have a scotch,” Stan’s father said while looking everywhere but at Eddie. 

“Oh gosh I’m sorry we actually don’t have scotch,” Eddie frowned, “but we do have wine, whiskey, and beer.” 

Stan looked over to see his father making a disgusted face before groaning, “I guess whiskey will do.” 

Stan’s mother replied with a timid, “Just a water for me dear.” 

He could already feel his blood boil. Stan wanted to say something but Eddie just gave him a reassuring smile, like this was ok. It made Stan’s heart constrict. 

Once everyone had their drinks and were sat at the table Eddie had finished on the last dish and brought it over. They began to eat silently and Stan had to agree with Eddie, this roast was one of his best. 

Eddie tried to start up a nice conversation to ease the awkwardness of the table, “Mr. Uris how is the world of financing going?” he smiled over towards Stan’s dad. 

“Talking about client information is against company policy,” he replied back, “but it is going fine. How is the...car repairing going?” 

“Oh it’s going good. I got a recent promotion which is exciting.” Eddie beamed and Stan couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. The promotion worked out perfectly as this position allowed for more time away from doing any heavy lifting which was going to be important in the next coming months. Stan could feel his chest swell with pride, his Omega was something else. 

“There isn’t much money in working on cars is there?” Stan’s father asked. “That's why I always wanted Stan to go into finances, that's where you can make the most. Accounting is fine but with a job like mine he could move you both into a bigger house. Wouldn’t a bigger house be nice?” He turned towards Eddie. 

Stan could feel his ears burn from embarrassment and anger. He was just about to defend Eddie and himself when Eddie spoke up. “I like this house. Plus doing what you love is important, and Stan is a fantastic accountant.” Eddie smiled over at Stan and reached for his hand under the table. 

Stan graciously took it and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Eddie is a great mechanic. Thank god too, I’m all thumbs when it comes to any car stuff.” 

Eddie chuckled, “You thought the windshield wiper fluid went into the oil fill port.” 

“That was one time!” Stan replied flustered but soon broke out into a chuckle himself. 

“We usually just pay others to deal with that nonsense.” His dad mumbled under his breath. But Stan could hear and he knew Eddie could as he flinched in his hand. 

His mother cleared her throat, “This house is very homey. Did you both decorate it yourselves?” 

“Oh no, you know I’m horrible with design stuff, our friend Ben helped us. He is an architect but he took a few interior decorating classes in college.” Stan said almost like he was talking about his son who had just won the local spelling bee. All his friends were talented and he never tired talking about their accomplishments. 

“He did a wonderful job adding our own personalities to everything though,” Eddie said. “As you can see lots of bird themed stuff for Stan.”

“Oh you still do that bird watching thing? I thought you gave that up.” His dad said. 

Stan’s face soured. “No dad I never did. I like bird watching, it's relaxing.”

“You should take up something like golf. That's how I’m able to network with so many people, it gives you lots of time to talk with others.” 

“Sure dad,” Stan said. He could feel himself already exhausted from this conversation. He prayed he could get through the rest of dinner.

“Oh golf would be fun Stan. It would help you stay active.” His mother piped up. 

“Well Stan and I often go on hikes. Sometimes it's just us but most of the time it's with our friends.” Eddie took a sip of water before continuing. “One time Bill almost got lost because he decided to check out this well he saw off the trail. Gosh I thought Ben was going to have a heart attack when we couldn’t find him.” 

Ben had immediately thought Bill had been kidnapped and his organs sold, Stan had to tell him several times that those things don’t happen in the span of fifteen minutes. He laughed, while at the time it was scary now they could all look back at it with humor. “Hey you were freaking out too. I think the only ones who were calm were me, Bev, and Kay.” 

Eddie playfully hit Stan’s arm, “Oh don’t pretend like I didn’t see you almost cry when we finally found him.” 

Stan and Eddie’s chuckles died down as Stan’s dad spoke once again. “What brand is this whiskey Stan?” 

He tried to recall but wasn’t sure. Stan was not much of a drinker, in fact he was certain that it was Richie who had brought the whiskey over and simply forgotten about it. “I’m not sure dad.” 

His dad hummed, “It tastes cheap.” Stan flinched at the comment. His father had to make everything into some sort of competition where Stan had to prove his worth. Stan often wondered if his father would have been happier with a robot for a son, something he could program to be just like him. 

Eddie came to Stan’s defense, “I actually like the taste. Sometimes a simpler flavor is nice.” 

“Then why aren’t you having any?” Stan’s father shot back. 

Stan could feel his jaw clench and his face heat up with anger. But then Eddie laid his hand on Stan’s thigh. “Actually we do have an announcement,” Eddie smiled up at him. 

“We do, don’t we?” Stan smiled back before grabbing Eddie’s hand. He looked towards his parents, his stomach twisting into excited knots, “Eddie is pregnant.” Stan couldn’t help the wide smile he wore. His face hurt with how hard his grin pulled against his cheeks. But when he looked towards his parents they didn’t share the same enthusiasm. His mother looked over to his father whose brow was creased and mouth twisted. Stan’s smile began to fall. 

“And you're keeping it?” His father asked, no playfulness anywhere in his tone.

Eddie flinched beside him and looked towards the ground. Stan rubbed his thumb reassuringly against Eddie’s hand before glaring at his father. “Of course we are keeping it. Why the hell wouldn’t we?” 

“Well I could understand if you were with someone from our Temple. Like Jessica Fischler, she’s such a nice beta girl, and Jewish.” Stan’s father turned to Eddie, “Aren’t your parents Catholic?” Eddie could only open and close his mouth before nodding solemnly.

“You are honestly going to start with this Jewish nonsense and subgender discrimination?” 

“Stan,” Eddie looked up at him as if he was going to say it was ok and just to drop it. But Stan couldn’t, he could see the discomfort already running through his mate and his anger was building. 

“It's no offense to Eddie, Omega’s are wonderful for producing heirs, but they aren’t really wife material. Me and your mother assumed you would figure that out for yourself.” 

Stan sat there eyes wide and mouth agape. He knew that his father was always reluctant about him marrying Eddie but he had never heard about this. “Are you fucking serious?” 

“Stanley, don’t cuss at your father.” His mother said, “We only want what's best for you.” 

“I thought it was quite obvious what was going on here.” Stan’s father crossed his arms across his chest. 

“What are you talking about?” 

His father let out an exasperated sigh. “A poor Omega meets a wealthy Alpha and just happens to fall in love within a year before getting married? Stan I hate to say it but he was obviously just using his pheromones on you. He’s a gold-digger.” 

Stan was appalled that his father could even think such a thing was true. Before he could mull over the words further he was hit with a harsh scent. The usual smell of mint, honey, and newly washed sheets was turned into a bitter, burnt scent, signaling that his Omega was in distress. He snapped his head towards Eddie who let out a whimper before burying his head in his hands and sobbing. Stan tried to let out his own scent to sooth him but Eddie swiftly stood from his chair and ran towards the bedroom. 

Stan looked towards the hallway Eddie had disappeared down before hearing his father mutter under his breath. “How manipulative.” 

Stan slammed his hands down on the table, standing so fast that the chair shot out behind him. “Get the fuck out of my house.” 

The silence was deafening as his parents looked towards one another. 

It took some time before his mother spoke, “Stanley, we are your parents. We’re just trying to help you.” 

“Why don’t you shut up or get your own opinion for once mom.” Stan spat out. 

His mom stared at him with wide eyes, one hand laying across her chest like his words had physically made an impact. His father stood up from his own chair, “Don’t talk to your mother like that.” 

“I’ll stop talking to your wife like that when you stop talking to mine like he is some gold digging baby maker that will abandon me at the drop of a hat.” Stan could feel himself shake with anger as he repeated that same points his father had made. “Now get the hell out of my house.” 

“Stanley-” 

Stan slammed his hand on the table again, baring his teeth as a growl rose from his chest. “Get the fuck out Donald.”

His father’s face flushed, “If you kick us out now don’t expect to hear from us ever again. And you can forget about any inheritance.” 

“Fine by me.” 

His parents froze in their spot. “Bu-but Stan!” 

“If you don’t get out this minute I am calling the police and getting your asses forcefully removed.” Stan pointed towards the door, “go.” 

His father stood glaring at Stan before huffing and grabbing his mother by the arm. They made their way to the door and when Stan finally heard it close he ran over to lock it behind them. Good fucking riddance, he thought to himself. 

Stan instantly made his way to the main bedroom. Through the closed door he could hear sniffling. His heart plummeted into the pit of his stomach weighed down by guilt. He should have never invited his parents over. He had always known that they weren’t too fond of Eddie, then again they weren’t fond of anyone Stan dated. Some part of him was hoping that they would get to know Eddie and fall in love with him just like Stan did. It was a foolish thought. 

His father was too bigoted to ever look past the fact that Eddie was a male Omega coming from a poor non-Jewish household. His mother either felt the same or just went along with whatever his father said. 

Stan knocked gently on the door and, after receiving no response, slowly cracked open the door. When there was enough space for Stan to poke his head through he saw Eddie’s figure sitting on the bed, his back towards the door. He was curled in on himself and looking oh so small. Stan opened the rest of the door and walked quietly over to Eddie. When he got closer he could see a plethora of used tissues along the nightstand. Eddie’s shoulders were still trembling, like the fluttering of wings.

“Babybird?” Stan said as he got closer. 

Eddie flinched, letting out a few more sniffles before wiping his eyes. He cleared his throat before he spoke, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to run out like that. I’ll be back out in a few minutes.” 

Stan finally got to the side of the bed Eddie was sat on and could clearly see his face. His eyes were puffy and red, fresh tear tracks still sat along his cheeks. Stan’s heart broke even further. 

He sat down next to Eddie cupping both sides of his face like a lifeline. Stan could feel his own tears roll down his face as he pulled Eddie into his chest. “I’m so sorry. I’m-” Stan’s voice caught in his throat, “I kicked them out of the house. I should have never invited them over.”

“None of this is your fault Stan.” Eddie clutched onto his shirt. 

“It is. I should have known they would be like this. They have never once changed in their life. Why would they start now?” 

"You can't beat yourself up for hoping they will change. I was the same with my mother. We all want to see change in the people we love but sometimes we have to accept that it will never happen.” Eddie pulled back from Stan and wiped the tears off his face. 

Stan placed his hand on Eddies while it was still on his cheek. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be the one being consoled.” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’ve heard my fair share of insults from bigots. I’m more worried about how you feel.” Eddie paused to take in a shaky breath, when he did more tears sprung from his eyes. “Do you think I’m with you just for your money Stan?” 

Stan could feel his throat burn, he felt like bile would rise at any moment. The fact that Eddie could even think he would believe that had him sick to his core. He placed his hand on the back of Eddie’s neck, slowly dragging his fingers along the mark there. 

“Eddie, I could never think that. You have been such a positive influence in my life, you-” Stan swallowed back tears, “you are the reason I am here today. I’ll say the same thing I said to you on our wedding day, you are my world, my soul, and my heart, and as long as you’ll let me, I want to be a part of your life.” 

Eddie was silently sobbing, his tears painting his freckled cheeks. He leaned forward until his forehead tapped Stan’s. “I fucking love you, you bird nerd.” 

Stan laughed, “I’m pretty sure that was your exact response after I said that during the ceremony.” 

Eddie launched himself forward so their lips could smash together. The force knocked Stan over and they tumbled onto the bed together. They shared long languid kisses with Eddie laying on top of Stan’s chest. As they continued to kiss their heartbeats melted into one another until their shared rhythm rang throughout the room. As they pulled apart they began to laugh. 

They sat there laughing for some time before Eddie dropped his head onto Stan’s chest and sighed. “Should we still have the Losers come over? We still have a ton of food.” 

Stan took to running his hands up and down Eddie’s back. “Mmm while I would love to sit here and make out with my beautiful husband, I think inviting them over is a good idea.” 

Eddie lifted his head and stared at Stan, his eyebrows drawn together. “Should we tell them about the baby? I know we were waiting to tell your parents first and they didn’t react...all that great. I just, I don’t know how they’ll react.” 

Stan lifted one hand from Eddie’s back and ran it through his hair, brushing back some of the stray strands that hung over his face. “They’ll be so excited babybird, I guarantee it. They are our family after all.” 

Eddie’s face broke out into a wide grin, Stan couldn’t help but lean up and kiss him. 

  
  


“Hello, hello!” Richie called out into the house, “I heard there was free food.” 

“Richie, would it kill you to knock?” Stan asked as he pulled out the potatoes from the microwave. 

“Yup!” Richie smiled. He walked further into the house with Mike following closely behind. 

“Thanks for inviting us over guys,” Mike walked over to Eddie giving him a quick hug before doing the same to Stan. 

Eddie grabbed a handful of forks from the cutlery drawer. “Thanks for coming over, we have more food than we know what to do with.” 

“Well the long journey over sure did give me an appetite.” Richie leaned his head against Mike who wrapped one of his arms around his waist. 

“Mhm the whole three houses you had to walk by must have really tired you out.” Stan deadpanned. 

Soon the rest of the Losers arrived, first Bev and Kay and then Ben and Bill. Bev brought a nice bottle of wine and Kay supplied a fresh plate of her homemade brownies. By the time Ben and Bill arrived everyone had grabbed something to drink and were chit chatting. 

“Sorry we’re late, I had to practically use a crowbar to get Bill away from his computer.” Ben smiled while a tired eyed Bill walked close next to him.

“I was this close to getting past chapter 11, I just need to figure out how they get the blood axe back.” Bill said motioning an axe swinging motion. 

Ben grabbed a glass of wine for himself and a beer for Bill. “Sweetheart I think you need a little break from writing about zombies. You tried to bite me in your sleep last night.” 

“Oh how kinky.” Richie smirked as he bit into a brownie. 

“Rich you’re going to ruin your appetite.” Mike said before moving the plate of brownies farther down the table. 

Richie made a displeased noise in the back of his throat before finishing the last of his piece. “I can’t help it. Kay’s brownies are so fucking good.” 

“Why thank you Richie.” Kay said from her spot on the couch, Bev sitting comfortably on her lap. “The secret ingredient is love.” She leaned over to kiss Bev’s cheek, “and weed.” 

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up, “Wait is there really weed in these?” 

Kay laughed while Bev playfully shoved her, “Don’t worry there is no weed in this batch, the one at home however…” 

“Mike we’re making a pit stop on the way home.” 

Bev took a sip of her wine before she spoke again, “You’re usually fine with partaking in a bit of the devil’s lettuce Eddie, you going straight laced on us?” 

Eddie turned to Stan, his eyebrows furrowed and lip caught in between his teeth. Stan wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him in close. “Well we have some very exciting news actually.” Stan looked down to Eddie, “Do you want to tell them?” 

Eddie looked at his group of friends, the people he was closest to in his life and the only group he dared to call his family. He shifted from one foot to the other before placing a hand on his stomach. “I’m pregnant.” 

There was only a split second of silence before the room erupted into cheers. Everyone leapt up from their spots and surrounded Eddie and Stan. Eddie was bombarded with hugs, Mike even picked him up while hugging him before being scolded by Stan to put him down. Words of congratulation filled the room and Eddie briefly wondered if the neighbors could hear. 

“Oh my god you’re going to be a dad Stan.” Richie slung his arm around Stan’s shoulders, “I’ll have to give you my book of dad jokes, you’ll need to practice.” 

“I can help with the nursery! I’ve built a few baby cribs back in the day.” Ben said his eyes filled with excitement. 

“Kay honey, we’ll need to make a whole line of baby clothes.” Bev said to Kay. “Quick grab my sketchpad from my purse. I'm already getting inspiration!” After handing the small sketchpad to Bev she began to draw furiously. 

Chatter filled the room as the Losers all began to discuss their excitement for the new life being brought into the world. Stan was arguing with Mike on when the appropriate age to introduce books about the occult into the babies literature. Mike said about two years, Stan said never. When Mike began his tirade about the importance of a diverse library Stan looked over to see Eddie with tears in his eyes. 

He walked over to his tearful Omega and wrapped his arms around him. “What's wrong?” 

Eddie shook his head as tears continued to travel down his face. “It’s nothing I’m just-I’m so happy.” 

Stan pulled apart from Eddie, his own tears beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes. “Me too babybird, we really do have the best family.” He looked into Eddie’s brown doe eyes, “I love you.” Stan leaned down at the same time Eddie leaned forward and they shared a saccharine kiss. 

Someone wolf-whistled behind them, most likely Richie, and soon everyone was clapping. A group hug was formed with Stan and Eddie in the middle. Stan looked at his friends, the people who he proudly called family, and then down at Eddie. He leaned down to place a hand on Eddie’s stomach and kiss his cheek, content in the family they had found in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed some Steddie fluff with a dash of angst! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and if you ever want to chat anything fandom you can find me on my social medias:  
> Twitter: Pink_Medusa6  
> Tumblr: pinkmedusa6


End file.
